Can I Get Happy Ending?
by dyohyo
Summary: Valentine terburuk dalam Kisah Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin telah membuat luka di hati Kyungsoo. Dapatkah Jongin memperbaikinya sebelum Kyungsoo 'Pergi? — KaiSoo Pairing.
1. Valentines Day

**VALENTINE DAY**

Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Valentine terburuk dalam Kisah Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin telah membuat luka di hati Kyungsoo. Dapatkah Jongin memperbaikinya sebelum Kyungsoo 'Pergi'? — KaiSoo Pairing.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : Shounen-AI KAISOO**

Happy Reading

* * *

Tuesday, 14th February 2012 | 02.20 a.m KST

Kyungsoo merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Sesekali mata bulatnya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah 20 menit ia menunggu di taman ini. Menunggu seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan padanya tadi malam.

"Tunggu aku di taman jam 14.00. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Jongin, ya Kim Jongin. Dialah pengirim pesan singkat itu. Kai —panggilan Jongin— yang notabene-nya adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Kekasih, ya mereka sepasang kekasih. Jongin menyatakan cinta dan Kyungsoo menerimanya, memang begitu kan proses terbentuknya sebuah hubungan cinta? Pada kenyataannya, mereka memang terikat tapi tak pernah ada komunikasi antar mereka. Entah, mungkin kesabaran Kyungsoo-lah yang membuat hubungan mereka bertahan sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

.

_Pukul 15.00 KST. Waktunya istirahat kedua bagi siswa Busan High School. Kyungsoo segera membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Kyungsoo pun melahap makan siang buatan eomma-nya itu._

_Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang tinggal di kelas. Ada Chen, Xiumin, dan.. beberapa orang lainnya yang sedang mengobrol ria. Mereka adalah Jongin, Kris, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan sesekali menunjuk Kyungsoo. Ada apa dengan mereka, batin Kyungsoo._

_Akhirnya, bekal Kyungsoo pun habis. Kyungsoo lekas memasukkan kotak bekalnya kedalam tas. Tangan mungilnya meraih sebotol air minum dan meneguk air tersebut._

_"Kyungsoo, cek pesan masuk!" teriak Baekhyun._

_Kyungsoo yang belum sempat menelan air di mulutnya pun segera merogoh saku celananya. Terdapat satu pesan baru. Dan Kyungsoo hampir saja menyemburkan air di mulutnya saat membaca pesan yang masuk ke handphone-nya._

_"Kyungsoo, sebenarnya sejak aku mengenalmu, aku sudah memendam perasaan padamu._

_Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?_

_From : Kim Jongin"_

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mengingat saat Kai menyatakan cinta padanya. Kata-katanya begitu manis, membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo belum pernah mendengar kata-kata manis itu lagi?

.

Kyungsoo menyadari hanya dialah yang 'sendirian' di taman itu. Sendirian dalam arti lain. Taman ini dipadati banyak pengunjung, jelas saja. Ini hari Valentine dan pasti taman indah seperti ini menjadi tempat favorit untuk merayakan momen romantis ini.

Kyungsoo melihat ada beberapa pasangan di dekatnya, ada yang sedang menyatakan cinta, ada yang sedang menikmati pemandangan dengan pasangannya, ada pula yang sedang berciuman lembut di tepi taman. Sedangkan seorang Do Kyungsoo hanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman, dan sendirian. Apakah mungkin jika Kyungsoo tidak iri?

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang bergetar di saku Kyungsoo membuyarkan semua yang ada di pikiran namja itu. Kyungsoo bergegas meraih Handphone-nya, ia khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada _namja tan _itu.

Sebuah pesan masuk, itu dari Jongin, Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo..  
Maafkan aku.. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa menemuimu langsung sekarang. Jadi akan kusampaikan lewat pesan ini.  
Sekali lagi maaf, tapi aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini. Kuharap kau mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setetes air mata mengalir ke pipi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Valentine bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hubungan bukan? Hanya namja babo seperti Jongin yang mengakhiri sebuah ikatan cinta di hari Valentine tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kyungsoo marah, sedih namun ia tak mampu mengubah keadaan lagi. Akhirnya Kyungsoo bangkit dan menyeret kakinya pulang ke rumah. Matanya terasa pedih karena air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Namun hatinya jauh lebih pedih. Kyungsoo belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kesabarannya untuk tidak menangis saat melihat Jongin berkencan dengan orang lain, saat Jongin menyanyikan lagu untuk orang lain dan hal menyakitkan lainnya selama 1 tahun penuh akan berakhir seperti ini.

.

.

.

** To Be Continued**

**Review? ~~**


	2. Triangle

Chapter II – Triangle

Waktu.

Ya, Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk melupakan Jongin. Kyungsoo harus bangkit, jangan sampai ia terjatuh lebih dalam lagi. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya akan lebih mudah untuk melupakan orang yang pernah menyakiti kita? Kita tinggal mengingat hal apa yang pernah orang itu lakukan pada kita, dan secara berangsur rasa cinta itu akan hilang. Mungkin itu berlaku pada banyak orang, tetapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Malamnya, tepatnya pada tengah malam, Kyungsoo masih terbangun. Mata bulatnya masih terjaga, syaraf otaknya belum memberi perintah untuk tidur. Ini membuat Kyungsoo kembali teringat kejadian tadi sore. Sampai saat ini, Kyungsoo belum berani membalas pesan singkat dari Jongin. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk berpura-pura tegar seolah-olah hal ini tidak terjadi. Jadi Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk diam daripada nanti ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat membalas pesan singkat itu. Kyungsoo tidak mau menyia-nyiakan air matanya hanya untuk Jongin.

.

.

.

06.55 am

Kyungsoo benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk hari ini. Kantung matanya yang sangat terlihat, pipinya yang tirus, sorotan matanya yang kosong, ditambah lagi kondisi badannya yang kurang fit. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo masuk kelas, tubuhnya tak sengaja menabrak Chanyeol dan langsung terjatuh. Maka mari kita salahkan Jongin atas keadaan Kyungsoo hari ini.

Chanyeol membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, dan memapahnya sampai di bangku. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menatap iba namja bermata bulat itu.

"Gwenchana Kyungsoo?"

"Gwenchana.."

"Jangan berbohong, tatap mataku."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Chanyeol mengernyit dalam, apa yang dilihatnya bukan Kyungsoo yang dulu. Bukan Kyungsoo yang ceria, Kyungsoo yang cerdas, Seorang Do Kyungsoo sang juara kelas yang ramah dan menggemaskan, tak heran ia memiliki banyak teman. Itu yang membuat Chanyeol kagum pada sosok dihadapannya ini. Tapi sekarang, semua itu hilang. Hanya ada Kyungsoo yang lemah. Chanyeol segera merangkul namja dihadapannya itu kedalam pelukannya. Inilah yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo sekarang, sebuah pelukan hangat yang mungkin bisa sedikit meredakan emosinya. Kyungsoo hanya menikmati pelukan itu. Mungkin sebulir air mata yang jatuh ke seragam Chanyeol tidak membuat namja jangkung itu keberatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja Chanyeol itu tidak keberatan. Jika Chanyeol boleh egois, ia ingin mengecup bibir plum milik Kyungsoo sekarang. Ya, Chanyeol punya perasaan lebih pada Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin —yang notabene-nya sahabat Chanyeol— menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo ia hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Kai memiliki Kyungsoo. Karena jika Kyungsoo bahagia, Chanyeol pun bahagia. Dan saat ia melihat Kyungsoo drop seperti ini, hati Chanyeol pun ikut merasa sakit. Ingin rasanya melenyapkan orang yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Dalam hati Chanyeol berjanji akan membuat Kyungsoo kembali seperti dulu, menjadi Kyungsoo yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 3 bulan berlalu. Keadaan Kyungsoo mulai membaik, tentunya berkat Chanyeol disisinya. Banyak kejadian yang terjadi selama 3 bulan ini. Pertama, keluarnya Chanyeol dari klub basket karena ia berkelahi dengan Jongin. Kedua, keluarnya Jongin dari OSIS untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Ketiga, Jongin yang sering absen masuk kelas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apa Jongin cemburu melihat kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sampai berlaku seperti itu? Semua akan terungkap dengan berjalannya waktu.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata bukan hanya Jongin yang bertingkat aneh semenjak 3 bulan lalu. Ada satu orang lagi, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Namja eyeliner yang notabene-nya sahabat Kyungsoo sejak kecil, dan teman dekat Chanyeol, Kris dan Jongin juga. Mungkin seharusnya Baekhyun mendukung hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, dengan alasan 'demi kebahagiaan kedua sahabatnya' tapi pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan itu, sebab ia tidak bisa merelakan perasaannya sendiri. Oke, dan kisah ini menjadi semakin rumit.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju rumahnya, hidupnya berubah semenjak ia melihat berbagai hal yang membuatnya kesal dan cemburu, siapa lagi kalau bukan ChanSoo couple pelakunya. Walau kenyataaannya Chanyeol belum mengatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, tetap saja semua perilaku romantis Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun –sedikitnya- tersakiti.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia bingung, dalam hatinya ia egois karena ia ingin mendapatkan Chanyeol. Disisi lain, sepertinya ia harus merelakan Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo masih bersama Jongin Chanyeol menjadi sangat baik padanya, dan dari situ lah Baekhyun mulai menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi saat Kyungsoo sudah berpisah dengan Jongin, perilaku Chanyeol padanya berubah. Semua perhatiannya tersurah hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan pelampiasan.

Suara klakson mobil yang lumayan bising tak membuat Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya tentang 'kisah tragisnya'. Lebih baik ia mati daripada ia terus merasakan sakit karena ChanSoo moment. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, seketika tubuhnya terpental keudara. Dan dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan T-Shirt dan celana Jeans sesampainya dirumah. Lalu ia segera turun menuju dapur untuk makan siang. Rumahnya terlihat sepi, orangtuanya bekerja, dan kakaknya sedang kuliah. Chanyeol sudah biasa sendirian seperti ini, sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-harinya.

Saat sedang menyantap menu makan siangnya, handphonenya bergetar, sebuah telepon masuk dari nomor tak dikenal. Chanyeol pun mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya berubah menyiratkan kekhawatiran saat mendengar kata-kata orang yang menhubunginya di seberang telepon.

"Mwo?! Baekhyun kecelakaan?"

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N : Aaaah, akhirnya bisa lanjut Chap 2. Maafkan atas latepost-nya T.T

Maaf saya gak balas review, karena semua pertanyaan kalian akan terungkap sejalan dengan berjalannya FF ini (?)

Thanks for my readers, silent readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers~ Kamsahamnidaaaaaa~

Mind to review?


End file.
